The Stranger At The Door
by arron.harnett
Summary: They're called The Midnight Society. Separately they're different But one thing draws them together, the dark. They gather round the campfire to share the fears and there strange and scary tales. It's what got them together, and it's what keeps bringing them back This is a warning to all who join us: you're going the comfort of the light, and step into the world of the supernatural


**The Stranger At The Door**

Everyone was sitting around the campfire "okay" said David "were going to go round the group and say what situation scare them the most frank lets start with you. 'The dark anywhere dark' said frank Gary went next "stuck op top of a tall building" after Gary went Kiki "buried alive its my worst nightmare" Betty Anne's turn was next "waking home at night by myself you don't know who's out there" she said "the circus I'm terrified of clowns" cried Kristin "and Eric" said David "trapped somewhere like a small space has this got anything to do with your story" moaned Eric. Its got everything to do with my story all the situations are all scary but in my story its a simple situation that the character is but a scary one he's home alone which is my scariest situation you probably wouldn't think but think about it alone in a big house no one there all these weird noises everything really quiet and there is no to talk to or watch you hear you scream" cried David he picked up the pouch of midnight dust and said the famous like he done so many times before "submitted for the approval of the midnight society I call this the story **The Tale Of The Stranger At The Door**. It was late one Friday Night sixteen year old Chris Mathews laying on the sofa scoffing a doughnut while he watched the diary of the dead a horror film on TV. He was all alone his parents had gone to an anniversary dinner. It was pouring down with rain outside Chris could heard the rain lashing on the roof along with the boom of the thunder and crash of the lightning just then the power went out and then there was a knock at the door Chris turned of the TV and nervously walked slowly to the door " who who's there cried Chris. He heard a man's voice please "can you help me my car has broke down , my phones dead and I'm soaking wet from head to toe". Reluctantly Chris open the door stood there was a tall average man he was dressed in a suit with a long black coat and he had a fedora on his. " Thank you" said the man you are very kind may I please use your phone Chris nodded as he directed the man over to the phone. "The names Tim by the way Tim Kingston" said the man. Would you like a drink Tim asked Chris walking to the kitchen " no thank you" replied Tim. Before he reached the kitchen Chris turned round to as of he was sure but Tim was not there Tim had gone Chris started to get scared "Tim" shouted Chris "where did you go". Chris slowly made his way upstairs to look for Tim "Tim please where are you I'm going to call the police if you don't show yourself I mean" shouted Chris but Tim had vanished he was no where to be seen Chris checked all the bedroom all the rooms down stairs but no look maybe he left to meet the car breakdown service person. As he went to sit down on the couch the TV suddenly turned on it made Chris jump must of sat on the remote thought Chris but the remote was on the coffee table in front of me. Chris stared getting really scared and started shaking saying to him self "its going to be okay your going to be okay you got nothing to worry about". "Breaking news" came a voice from the TV Chris looked up it was a new report " The body of escaped prisoner Tim Kingston has been found" said the female news reporter Chris mouth dropped it couldn't be the same person could it Chris thought to him self panicking then on the screen they showed a picture Chris screamed it was the same man that was in his house just moments ago Chris listened as the reporter continued " Tim Kingston or best known as the Kingston Killer has been found dead he had escaped from prison where he was serving 3 life sentences for the murder of 6 teens years ago in the early hours of this morning he was killed during a high speed chase from the police in a stolen car he took the corner too quick went steering of the road into grange road park and straight into a tree he died instantly at 7:30pm". Chris Jumped off the couch this is not true this is insane he was at my house at 9pm but he died at 7:30 thought Chris maybe I imagined it maybe he wasn't really here yeah that's it. Just then there was noise coming from behind him turned round like a flash on the wall in big letters** YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFULL WHO YOU OPEN THE DOOR TOO**. Chis screamed the top of his lungs. Just then he power went out the house was in complete darkness all that could be heard was a massive bang and the screams and cries of Chris Matthews.


End file.
